That Was Easy
by bethaboo
Summary: A series originally written for Twilighted's Smut Mondays, updated approximately every four weeks. Bella works at Staples and for years has secretly lusted after her boss, Edward. Will she finally make a move to show him how she feels? AH.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a series that I brainstormed with the other girls on the chat while we waited for the announcement of the Eddie & Bellie Awards. This is Stapledward bbs! I'll be updating this story as a serial on Twilighted's Smut Mondays once a month, so don't expect this to be updated any sooner. ENJOY!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Every time I parked in the cracked, ugly parking lot and locked my car and walked into work under the big red sign, I wondered what I was doing still going through this preposterous exercise.

And every time I opened the front door and saw Edward Cullen, the manager of Staples #31554, I knew exactly why I stayed in this job long past when I should have quit.

Edward was beautiful. Not hot. Not sexy. Not scrumptious. He was beautiful.

His hands were elegant and beautiful as he ripped open huge boxes of ballpoint pens. As he argued with belligerent customers, he always smiled, his beautiful lips curling over his perfect white teeth.

I was pitiful and lame and every other adjective that you could possibly dredge up from the bowels of the English language to describe a girl who had spent four years of her early twenties in love with her unattainable, flawless boss.

I'd gotten the job at Staples the beginning of my freshman year in college, and it had been a great part-time job, until I'd learned what a horrible sexual predator misogynist the manager was. I'd been ready to give my two weeks notice, screw starving, when corporate had intervened before the asshole could rack up another sexual harassment lawsuit. The next day, with resignation letter in hand, I'd walked in to the job from hell and had discovered that overnight, it had miraculously been transformed into heaven.

That was the first time I'd ever seen Edward Cullen, and nothing had ever been the same since. I hadn't been able to bear quitting my job after that and as I ripped my two week notice into shreds in the breakroom trashcan, I vowed that I would not be my regular bumbling, shy, awkward self around him.

Four years later, with college graduation on the horizon, I still hadn't managed this particular task.

"Good morning Bella!" Edward said brightly as I walked through the automatic sliding doors. Every morning was exactly the same. Edward said good morning in the same cheerful, genuine voice—like he was honestly glad to see me—and I mumbled back a greeting of my own, eyes glued to the floor, humiliated at the blush spreading over my cheeks.

Needless to say, Edward's friendliness would have thrilled me to pieces and given me hope that maybe one day he could see me as something more than Bella Swan, the employee who knew the Sharpie line inside and out, but there was a problem. The issue was that Edward greeted everybody the same way, even cantankerous Mr. Newton who did his best to ruin everyone's day every time he set foot in the store.

Even if I hadn't been the Messiah of the permanent marker department, Edward would feel the same way towards me. And that was because he was beautiful, inside and out. He was kind and patient and very, very fair. All his employees loved him. Especially me.

I grumbled at myself all the way to the breakroom, not even glancing up from the ugly linoleum floor to greet my fellow employees. Every morning was the same. During the short drive from campus, I tried to work up the gumption to do more than simply mumble hello to his cheerful greeting and every time I failed I grew more and more frustrated with my inability to even do something as simple as flirt with him.

Angrily, I shoved my purse into the locker and whipped the timecard of its slot so I could punch it. I'd just done so, probably a lot harder than the machine needed me to, when I heard a voice right behind my left shoulder.

An angelic voice.

Great.

On cue, a hot blush stained my cheeks and I took a few deep breaths, hoping that my racing heart would calm before I had to turn around and face the object of my innocent (and not so innocent) affections.

I'd mentioned he was beautiful. Except it wasn't just his elegantly-shaped hands or his pale flawless skin or his sunny smile or his jewel-bright green eyes or the shock of mussy copper hair that looked like it had just left my hands.

He was tall and lean and perfectly muscled and smelled like vanilla and something indescribable that resulted in panting and panty-dropping.

I could smell him behind me and it was almost, _almost, _enough to just turn around and press my lips against his. And against other areas.

"Bella," he said again, and I knew that I had to play the good employee and turn around. Except that I didn't want to play the good employee—I wanted to play the bad employee and all the ruler spanking that entailed. . .

"Bella?" he asked again, probably wondering why simply saying my name had me shocked into silence. Except it wasn't just his name that had me fumbling around in the corners of my mind for something appropriate to say. It was the sexual fantasies that were threatening to envelope me.

"Are you okay?"

Oh no, not the concerned voice. The velvety smooth voice that made me think that he cared so much that he wanted to drag me over to one of the vibrating chairs and take me _now_.

That's it. I'd been working at Staples too long when I started to incorporate office supplies into my mental porn.

I whirled around, my long brown ponytail swishing through the air. "I'm fine," I said brazenly, looking right into those incandescent green eyes and knowing I was about to do something that I'd dreamt and longed and wanted for way too long.

Clearly, the evil, naughty office supply pornstar inside of me was sick of waiting for Edward to make a nonexistent first move because I leaned toward him, smelling vanilla and the starch of his short sleeved ecru button-up with the Staples logo embroidered above the right pocket, and I kissed him.

As my lips touched his, I could feel his entire body stiffen in shock and he held up one hand and began to pull away, but I was so god damned close to what I'd wanted that I couldn't—I _wouldn't_—take no for an answer. I grabbed him by those firm, muscled upper biceps and pulled him deeper into the kiss, refusing to take no for an answer.

I knew the exact moment when he began to relax and kiss me back and it was the sweetest victory I'd ever experienced.

Breathless, we broke apart, and I experimentally licked my slightly swollen bottom lip, wondering if I could still taste him.

I could and he tasted just like he smelled. Like ink and new paper and vanilla.

A speechless expression that I'd never seen before crossed over Edward's face and I was suddenly afraid that he'd be angry. Or that after all this time and all this mental lusting, he didn't feel the same way.

I took a deep breath and waited for the stomach-clenching moment of rejection that was about to come.

Except it didn't.

"Bella," he breathed unsteadily, "you are. . .incredible. And here I just wanted to tell you to meet me in the Sharpie aisle in five minutes."

Even though my heart was thudding out of control, I knew I couldn't let the moment run away from me. I had to have more.

"Oh, we're on," I told him. "Ten minutes in the sharpie aisle, boss." I turned and sashayed out of the room, leaving him shocked and speechless behind me.

Office supply pornstar could, I decided, come out to play anytime she wanted because that was fucking damn easy after all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As promised, chapter 2 of Stapledward. Good news . . .because of Smut Monday scheduling, I will be doing an update next week as well, so a lot less wait for more office supply porn! Oh and thanks to Andrew who sent me pictures of both sharpies and Staples because it made me laugh when I needed it most :)

* * *

BPOV

Ten minutes later, I was waiting in the Sharpie aisle and trying to ignore the white hot fantasies plaguing me. I had to be a professional or Edward, my manager, had every right to fire me on the spot.

In fact, I was secretly a little surprised that he hadn't already canned me since I was pretty sure I'd already broken every rule in the Staples Employee handbook:

_Do not lust after your boss._

_Do not have sexually explicit fantasies with you, your boss and the merchandise._

_Do not, despite all the desire in the world, go absolutely insane and kiss your boss by the timecard machine._

I sighed and glanced down at my watch, noting that it was now twelve minutes later and Edward, ever punctual, was late. Maybe his lack of an appearance was supposed to be a hint to me despite his semi-breathless proclamation that I was incredible. Maybe he was readying to fire me right now.

"Bella." I turned towards the entrance to the aisle and Edward was standing there, heartbreaking in his perfection.

I smiled a bit unsteadily, attempting to put on a brave face. Why had I even thought that Edward would return my totally inappropriate feelings of uncontainable lust? "What do you need to speak to me about?"

Edward continued to walk toward me, the soles of his shoes nearly silent on the polished tile floor. The store was still quiet. We had yet to open and all the other employees were readying their sections, just like I was supposed to be doing.

But instead of doing what I was supposed to, I was looking right into the green eyes of my boss and trying desperately not to replay the previous twenty minutes in my head. If I thought about his lips on mine at all, I definitely might do it again and that was obviously unacceptable.

"Speak to you about?" Edward questioned, one corner of his mouth twisting upwards into a smirk I'd never seen but quickly catalogued as possibly the sexiest expression he had in an already impressive arsenal. "Bella, I don't think we're going to be speaking at all."

Suddenly, the distance between us was gone and so was my self-control—and Edward's too, because he wrapped those incredibly chiseled arms around me and pulled me close, until I could feel every inch of him against me. And believe me, there were some impressive inches there.

He kissed me hard and passionately, and I almost thought—if thinking was even an option at the moment—that it was possible that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

Edward broke the kiss, his breathing hard and he pulled back a little, so he could gaze directly into my eyes.

"Bella, this is wrong."

Oh, it definitely was, and I was enjoying every single forbidden minute.

"We need to . . .be careful."

I'd been so sure that he'd continue to tell me that since it was wrong, we had to stop, but apparently Edward was a sneaky deviant guy and was willing to break a few rules. And if he was, I was _so _there.

"Okay," I mumbled, resting my head on his chest, feeling the unsteady beat of his heart under my cheek.

"That means we can do. . .some things. . .but not others."

That got my attention quick. "What do you mean?"

"That means that as long you are my employee, I can't touch you sexually."

"And you're not now?" I teased, lightly running my hands down his back.

"Kissing is one thing," Edward reasoned, "but touching is possibly another."

I frowned. "So does that mean we can make out, but that's it?"

A sudden, glorious smile broke over his face. "What if I told you I'd thought of a way around the rules?"

"Like?" I asked and I knew that my voice was impossibly hopeful. I wasn't ready to quit my job and lose the comfort and security and daily doses of Edward that it provided, but at the same time, I was more than ready to compromise my ideals and let him do whatever he wanted with me.

Edward reached behind me and grabbed something, but I was so focused on the naughty expression on his face that I hardly even noticed. "That means. . ." Edward told me languorously, "I can touch you . . .but not with my hands."

It was then that I noticed what he'd grabbed from the shelf. It was a package of Sharpies—extra large tip which meant the barrel of the pen was definitely larger in girth. Clearly not as large as Edward himself, but I thought that maybe in a pinch, it might work. And to be honest, I was stuck between a rock and a _very _hard place.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him as my agreement to his plan. I was his office supply plaything—he could do anything he wanted. I wasn't going to utter a single complaint.

We kissed harder and deeper and the thought crossed my mind that maybe Staples wasn't just heaven for the office supply-inclined. Somehow it had magically been transformed into a paradise where just the courage of a first kiss changed everything.

Edward's hand rested on my hip as we kissed, and as I squirmed against him, so hot for him just through his kiss that I couldn't wait until we did more, he grasped my ugly red polo shirt and jerked it out of my khakis like he couldn't stand for it to be contained one second longer.

I waited with baited breath for his hand to touch my overheated skin and slide its way up towards my breasts but I was momentarily disappointed when instead, I felt cold hard plastic instead of warm, slightly rough flesh. I wanted Edward's hands on me so badly, but I reasoned that that would be asking for too much. I should be satisfied with what he could give me.

As Edward snaked up my torso, I began to take a not insignificant amount of pleasure from the sensuous feel of the cool plastic on my skin. It wasn't his hands, but it wasn't exactly _bad_.

In fact, as Edward deftly unsnapped the back clasp of my bra with his other hand, and the pen dipped down into my cleavage, I began to realize that this felt maybe _almost _as good as it would have felt the normal way—it was just different.

The moment Edward flicked the cap of the pen against my nipple, I changed my mind. It felt even _better_.

Unsteadily, as his mouth ravished mine, we wobbled backwards until my back knocked against a display sending a cascade of pens crashing to the ground and then Edward finally reached for the button on my pants.

As one hand continued to tease and torture my nipples with the hard edges and smooth planes of the Sharpie, his other hand unbuttoned my pants and then unzipped—being careful to not touch any of my skin with his.

I was nearly panting into Edward's mouth with anticipation as a second Sharpie slid down my VS cotton panties.

"Red polka dots," he murmured with amusement into my ear as he sucked on my lobe. "Sexy."

We were both so engrossed in each other, he probably would have thought white granny panties were sexy.

The tip of the pen slid down the cotton, weaving the most delicious friction through my insides and I caught myself right before I moaned out loud.

"Bella, you need to be quiet," Edward growled, his voice raspy and low with desire.

"Quiet," I panted back, agreeing with him, but not quite sure how I was going to accomplish that when he was driving me wild.

Edward rubbed the pen against again, and by biting down on my lip, I managed to stay somewhat quiet, but inside I was screaming with pleasure and with the reality of the situation. Edward Cullen, _my boss_, who I'd been lusting after for years was about to give me an orgasm.

If it was even possible, that particular tidbit of information was enough to make me even hotter.

Sometimes it's a man's skills that can send you over the edge—and sometimes it's just the man itself. In Edward's case, he had it going on on both fronts and the result was positively mindblowing.

He kissed me roughly, our tongues mingling together as he finally pushed the pen inside my panties and into my wetness. As he slid it home, his hand accidentally brushed against my clit, and that was enough. I came in a white hot explosion that had me biting on my lip hard enough that I tasted blood when I opened my eyes.

"Bella," Edward said in a hushed and reverent whisper. "You are so beautiful."

"So are you," I confessed, my head laid across his chest, as I tried to catch my breath. "Now it's your turn." I reached for the pen but he held it away from me.

I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled, sadly. "I don't think that would be appropriate, Bella."

Sighing, I couldn't help but nod. "In fact," he continued, "I think it's better if we keep the . . .playtime . . .to you."

I wondered if he hated this as much as I did. I wasn't exactly a girl who wanted to do all the taking. I definitely wanted to give—and giving to Edward would be amazing.

"Fine," I said shortly, feeling suddenly unsatisfied. "I can agree to that."

"Okay," Edward said, stepping away from me so I could put myself back in order.

I was in the middle of tucking my shirt in when I looked up and realized that he'd left, and was almost out of the aisle. And it was then, when he thought I wasn't watching, that I saw him take the sharpie and slide it into his mouth.

That was it. I decided right then and there that this was going to be _so _easy to break Edward. Tonight, after closing, I was going to come back and blow his mind—and definitely another part of his anatomy in the process.

Smiling to myself, I began to rearrange the Sharpies on the racks, knowing I'd never look at one the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another week, another chapter of Stapledward! We have, at this point, only 2 more weeks to go in the story--I'll be writing on 4/20 and also on 5/4 with the idea that if I can come up with more ideas, there's always the option to add more, SO I want to hear YOUR ideas! If you guys can think of any cool neat, undeniably hot way to use office supplies in a sexual way. . .PM me or leave the suggestion in a review. I really look forward to seeing what you come up with!**

ALSO, if you lurve Stapleward like I know y'all do and you want to see what else I can write (or heck, if you just want more hot smut written to your exact taste), come check out my bid thread on the Support Stacie thread--link on my profile. It's for a great cause and hell, you benefit too! Make sure you bid early though, since the auction ends TODAY (Monday, April 6th) at 9 PM CST.

* * *

BPOV

My shift flew by in a haze of remembered pleasure and those precious glimpses of Edward. Without a single word to him, I left the building and drove home, thinking all the way of what Edward had said regarding us touching.

I decided by the time I reached my tiny apartment that everything Edward had said was total bullshit and that he was nuts if he thought I was going to go along with this ridiculous plan.

Sure the Sharpies had been hot—okay, if I was being 100% honest, they'd been a little bit _more _than hot—but we couldn't continue on indefinitely only using office supplies to give each other pleasure. I decided that tonight I would show him that we'd already crossed the line and that I was prepared to continue to cross it in every way I could.

After the store had closed and I knew almost every employee would be gone, I snuck into Staples by way of the back entrance using the security code that I'd memorized by watching Edward. I knew at the time that I should have looked away while he punched in the numbers, but I hadn't been able to help myself and now I was glad that I knew the right kind of classified information that could get me in to see him when I shouldn't.

There was something so terrifically naughty and forbidden about the whole exercise and as I walked through the dimmed store, I quickly grabbed what I needed from the appropriate aisle, and started to look for my intended prey.

I knew it was a good sign when I found Edward in the Sharpie aisle—_my _aisle—looking around blankly and not doing much of anything in particular. He was remembering, I thought with a quick internal squee, which would make these next few steps so much easier.

Tiptoeing as quietly as I could (and let's face it, that wasn't very quiet at all), I crept down the aisle, hoping to catch Edward by surprise.

To my _own _surprise, he was so obviously lost in thought, he didn't even hear me approach. I took this as an even better sign that even though he'd personally derived no pleasure himself from today, he'd enjoyed it just the same. Edward had always struck me as an extremely unselfish person but it was tricky to tell with men—even the most giving of men in everyday life sometimes turned out to be greedy and self-centered in the bedroom. Or the aisle, in this case.

Taking a silent deep breath, I carefully lifted the extension cord in my hands and as swiftly as I could, grabbed his wrists and slipped the pre-tied knot I had over them. Edward whirled around, fear etched on his face, and then exhaled in relief when he saw it was me.

"Bella," he laughed, shaking his tied wrists at me, "what are you doing? Trying to frighten me to death?"

"No," I said with a semi-serious voice, "I'm trying to convince you that you're wrong."

"About what?"

"Touching," I said, aiming for sexy and hoping that it had the desired effect on Edward.

It did, amazingly.

In fact, Edward was now downright gaping at me, his jaw dropped and his expression incredulous. "So what exactly are you going to do with me?" he asked and this time his voice was serious and lower, almost husky.

I decided that this was definitely turning him on, and I couldn't deny that I felt it too. I tightened the knot on Edward's wrists and grabbed the loose end of the cord.

"You're going to come with me," I ordered.

Edward nodded and followed obediently behind me as I led him along. I thought I'd find this interesting and a good way to make a point, but I'd never felt such an odd sense of entitlement and power and it was intoxicating.

Wondering if he was as turned on by this exercise as I was, I covertly glanced towards the front of Edward's khakis and I felt my own jaw drop. Edward was (unsurprisingly) beautifully endowed, if his impressive bulge was any indication and even better, he was definitely turned on.

Finally, we reached our destination—the office furniture department right in the middle of the store.

"Is there anyone left in the store?" I asked Edward who shook his head.

"Just you and I," he added with a smirking grin. For all his blind trust was hot, that particular expression of his was even hotter.

I told myself that I'd come this morning and that this evening was supposed to be about Edward—not me, no matter how horny or hot this whole thing made me.

"Sit down," I said, gesturing to the chair I'd mentally selected earlier. It had all the necessary features that would ensure a mind-blowing experience for Edward.

Edward sat, his expression expectant and I began to get nervous. What if I didn't do a good job? I'd never had any complaints before this but then I hadn't exactly done this with very many guys. Suddenly the redtube videos I'd spent watching right before this in an attempt to cram just weren't enough. Seeing someone else do something wasn't exactly the same as doing it yourself.

Hesitatingly I reached for Edward's zipper, and tried to ignore my trembling hands, but his voice stopped me. "Bella, if you don't want to do this . . ." he ventured, but that was all the encouragement I needed. The thread of disappointment in his voice was enough—he had given me pleasure earlier today and god damn it, I was going to do the same for him if it killed me in the process.

Besides, I reasoned, pulling the zipper down and feeling my hand hit warm cotton and something much, much hotter, I could _do _this.

"Okay, nevermind," Edward breathed out unsteadily as I slipped my hand inside the slit of his boxers and emerged with the most fucking glorious cock I'd ever seen. Those guys on redtube had nothing on Edward. He was straight and thick and the perfect length. I never thought it was even possible to _want _to do this but my mouth watered just looking at him.

So I didn't even stop think or to worry or to analyze how best to start. I just dived right in, wrapping my hand firmly around the base and feeling every gorgeous inch disappear into my mouth. I'd always been somewhat ambivalent on the subject of blowjobs but giving one to Edward, I discovered, was a whole different experience.

Edward moaned and shoved himself down lower in the chair, doing everything in his power to get closer to me and my apparently talented mouth.

"God, Bella, so damn good," he groaned as I tried a slight twisting maneuver that I'd seen in one of the porns I'd watched this afternoon.

I knew then that this was the right time to demonstrate to Edward why I'd selected this particular chair for him to sit in. With my free hand, I reached around the control panel and flicked on one of the switches, and the chair began to vibrate and heat up. He ground into the sensations, his head falling back against the back of the chair and I could feel every muscle in his body tense as he neared orgasm.

I couldn't wait for him to come, to prove to me once and for all that he desired me and this _thing _we had started, and I lightly ran my tongue up the underside of his cock as I sucked him deeper and harder.

With a shout, Edward came, and I swallowed, wondering why something that had disgusted me with every other guy seemed so natural with him.

Edward came down to earth slowly, even after I'd reached behind him to untie his wrists. I rubbed them affectionately, only a little worried that there were marks where he'd strained against his bonds.

"Bella," he murmured quietly, dropping a single kiss on the top of my head, "you take my breath away."

And that single sentence was enough to erase four years of doubt and lonely lusting.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another chapter of Stapledward! YAY! Thanks for everyone's great suggestions for the office supplies Bella and Edward could use. Unfortunately I think this is going to be the second to the last chapter. Awwww. Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

The next day, I arrived to work early and managed to sneak to the back of the store without anyone seeing me. Each encounter that I had with Edward upped our danger quotient just a bit more, and all night I'd laid awake, trying to come up with a new idea that would push the envelope even farther. The idea that we could get caught and both get in a boatload of trouble had somehow eclipsed the fact that this was _Edward_.

Edward, who I loved.

At least, who I thought I loved. These days, with the office supplies and the public sexual acts, it seemed that my feelings had gotten somehow lost in the middle of my determination that I would sleep with Edward Cullen before he woke up from his testosterone trance and realized that I wasn't who he wanted after all. I _had _to strike while the iron was hot. Or the cock was hard.

I reached my destination with success. Nobody knew I was here, yet, and as I glanced through the window in the door to Edward's small cubbyhole of an office, I sighed in relief that he wasn't in it. Not that I had really expected him to be. Edward was rarely ever in his office. He had strange, rather plebian tendencies and liked to mingle with his employees and greet the customers who came in.

I opened the door soundlessly and shut it behind me as quietly as I could. If anyone saw me in here, not only would my plan be ruined but they'd inevitably tell Edward, who would give me that stern look and ask what I was doing in his office. And then I'd have to tell the truth and he'd think I was totally nuts.

Not that he didn't already. Hell, just last night I'd tied my totally off-limits _boss _ to a massage chair with an extension cord and gave him a blowjob. Maybe I was insane. All those years of unfulfilled lusting had unhinged me and this latest escapade of mine was just another bit of evidence that proved I'd lost my marbles.

The office was tiny but incredibly neat—which was so Edward. I'd only been in here once or twice before because I'd been terrified of being alone with him and what I might do with the door even partially closed, but in the last week I'd somehow embraced the porn star that lay within, and there was no locking her up again.

I'd had many fantasies about Edward and I popping his office's cherry, but finally, _finally, _today they would come true.

I opened the lid of the copier in the corner of the office, and bracing myself on either sides of the hard plastic, I boosted myself up, landing as gracefully as I could onto the glass copying surface. As I'd crept through the store, I'd had a few nightmarish images in my head about breaking the glass with my bare ass, but thankfully I'd managed to avoid that.

I lifted my skirt up and made a minute adjustment to my position and then pressed the big green copy button. I smiled as I thought to myself how easy it all was in the end. There was no way Edward could resist _this _invitation. I scrawled the pertinent details of the meeting on the back with a Sharpie and left it on his desk and breezed out of the office, making sure that nobody saw me leave.

* * *

EPOV

I was having both one of the best weeks of my life and one of the worst.

After my first encounter with Bella in the breakroom, I should have called Corporate immediately and requested a transfer. It was my own weakness that let her kiss me and then proceeded to kiss her back. I shouldn't make her pay for that transgression, and so I'd been determined that I'd go make the phone call—but only after I went and paid her another visit in the Sharpie aisle.

I had been wanting her for too long, and the temptation was too great. I hadn't been able to resist her lure, and sure enough, I'd barely ended up getting out of that aisle without breaking any of my self-imposed rules.

I hadn't even considered the fact that maybe this could work with us both in the same Staples, but then I'd heard those damning words come out of my mouth. Apparently I'd subconsciously worked out a way that I could continue to see and well, _see_, Bella without having to irrevocably damage my own moral compass.

Unfortunately, I didn't seem to have any willpower where she was concerned, and I'd _gladly _let her tie me up so she could do whatever she wanted with me. And let me tell you, what she wanted to do to me was a wonderful, amazing thing. I'd fantasized about her pink lips around my cock enough times, but the reality so eclipsed the fantasy that I'd been left speechless and nearly brainless.

And now, there was nothing left for me to do, I thought as I pushed the door to my office open, but to make the call that I'd been avoiding making all week. There was no way that we could keep our hands off each other at work, and as yet, we hadn't had a real conversation in which we discussed doing any of these things _outside _of work. Maybe Bella was just one of those girls who got their rocks off by doing forbidden things in public places. Maybe at my house, in my bed, wouldn't be as interesting for her. Maybe she wouldn't be interested at all. My heart contracted and stuttered, and not just because of the idea of her not wanting me the way I wanted her.

No, it was something much, much worse than that.

There, on my neat and obsessively organized desk, was a photocopied page. I picked it up and looked closer and confirmed that it was indeed what I thought it was. I turned the page over, and was not at all surprised to read what Bella had written on the back.

_Half an hour after closing. Meet me at the copier if you want to sample some of what you see._

I shook my head and couldn't prevent the bleak laugh that escaped me. If I wanted to sample it? Was she totally insane? I was like a man dying of thirst and she was a tall cool drink of water. My self-control had been pretty much eliminated from play totally up until now, and there was no indication, at least from my cock, that it was ready to start re-asserting itself.

I knew I would meet her here, by the copier, and I knew that we would have sex.

I slumped down into my desk chair and tried to imagine a scenario where my conscience would permit me to fuck Bella Swan on my copier, like I so _so _wanted to do. Unfortunately, I came up totally empty.

I held up the picture in front of me, and drank in the fuzzy, grayscale sight of Bella's undeniably beautiful pussy. I wanted it more than anything I'd ever seen, but there was only one way that I knew that I could have it.

My hand reached towards the phone, but I hesitated. Maybe I wouldn't have to take that irrevocable and drastic step and instead, maybe I could convince Bella to go home with me to my house instead of doing the nasty on the copier. Admittedly, some of the flair of the gesture would be lost, but then I wouldn't feel like I was selling my soul just to have woman I'd been wanting for so many years.

I carefully folded the paper and put it in my back pocket, where it would be safe. If I wanted to be totally honest with myself, I wasn't so much worried about it being found as I was worried didn't want someone else seeing a part of Bella that was for my eyes and my eyes only.

For the rest of the day, I avoided my office. I wasn't prone to using it much anyway, but today, I couldn't bear to look at the copier and _not _order Bella to my office immediately for disciplinary action.

Hours later my patience was wearing thin and for the first time since I had started as a manager here, I snapped at a few employees. Bella must have heard about it because half an hour later, she walked over to where I was standing at an empty cashier's station.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing Sharpie inventory?" I asked more sharply than I'd intended. My tolerance for waiting, after 4 interminable years, had frayed down to its last threads and even now, I was enjoying several rather graphic fantasies of me bending Bella over this counter and taking her once and for all, screw anyone who was watching. With those thoughts running through my head, it was hard to be polite and even harder to look her in the eye.

"Grumpy today, aren't we?" Bella asked in the sweetest voice, clearly aware of what my issue was and clearly prepared to use it to her advantage. Lately, there was a streak of uninhibited sin that helped me appreciate her sweet innocence even more, and I couldn't wait to get her truly alone so I could find out how deep that naughtiness went.

"No," I said shortly. "I just wanted to know how the inventory was coming."

"Well, it's not exactly _coming _now," she murmured, just softly enough that nobody else could hear, "but I'm sure it'll be coming along later." Her tiny smirking grin nearly undid me. Only Bella Swan would dare to talk dirty to me in the sacred environs of Staples. If I hadn't loved the girl an unreasonable amount, I would have fallen in love with her right then and there. She half-turned away from me and gave a cursory examination to some papers I had on the counter.

Just like that, my bad mood evaporated and so did my good sense, apparently, because my hand crept out, and under the cover of the counter, slid from her incredible ass down until it was right where I wanted my cock to be.

Bella's jaw dropped a little and I knew she was astonished at my daring. Hell, I had astounded myself. I rubbed her through the khaki cotton material of her pants and Bella bit down on her lip hard and gripped the edge of the counter with white-knuckled hands. "Coming just like that?" I asked her in a low, dangerous voice as I increased pressure and speed.

I leaned over her, like I was helpfully explaining to her what the papers meant. I sensed that her orgasm was approaching fast and right before it hit, I slipped my hand away and jammed it in my pocket, so I wouldn't be tempted to continue.

Bella paused for a second, dazed with both pleasure and shock, then whipped around to face me, glaring. "What the hell, Edward?"

I scooped the papers casually off the counter. "That was just a preview. See you at 9:30."

As I walked away, I could almost feel her spluttering behind me and I smiled in anticipation. Miss Swan thought she had the upper hand with all the extension cords and photocopies and her knee-weakening body, but I had some tricks of my own up my sleeve. I'd drive her insane with lust and then insist we leave so that I could enjoy her properly. She'd never know what hit her, I assured myself. There was no way she wouldn't agree.

* * *

BPOV

9:30 felt like it would never arrive.

I shifted uncomfortably as I examined the inventory sheet in my hands. Edward was an evil, evil man and though the lust surging through me was so strong that I felt like I might internally combust and die, I'd narrowly resisted going into the bathroom to finish what he'd started.

Sighing, I glanced again at the clock. Another ten minutes. I'd told the other employees that I was staying late to finish some of the inventory that I hadn't managed to get done today. One or two of them had shot me rather knowing glances, but nobody said a word. I figured at this point they all knew about my crush and thought I was just angling for more time with the boss.

If only they knew what was _really _going on, I smirked.

The last ten minutes dragged by and with each minute, I renewed my determination that tonight, we _would _have sex. On the copy machine, no less. I was not going to take anything less.

Finally, the clock hit 9:30, and I walked through the darkened store towards Edward's office, taking deep breaths to calm the butterflies that were suddenly roiling in the pit of my stomach.

The door was closed and I hesitated before knocking softly. Edward opened it almost instantly, like he'd been standing right on the other side, waiting.

I'd had a lot of time today to think about how tonight was going to play out, but from the beginning I'd decided that I'd take control of the situation so that it would end just the way I wanted—no, _needed_ –it too. But apparently Edward had also been contemplating what he'd do, and before I could even open my mouth to say a word to him, his arms were around me and he was dragging me towards the copy machine. The top was already open and he lifted me up effortlessly and placed me on the glass, his mouth finally descending onto mine. We kissed for a long moment and Edward's hands smoothly moved up my thighs.

I held my breath as I expected his hands to do directly for the zipper on my pants, but they didn't. They stopped just short of the mark as he nibbled on my lower lip.

"Edward," I panted. "_Please fuck me_."

His head moved away from mine. "No," he said quietly. "I can't, Bella, not like this. Not as your boss. Not here."

A cold fear snaked its way up my spine. "What do you mean?" I asked flatly.

"I want you, Bella. But I can't do it like this." His voice sounded regretful, but I ignored it and focused on the words he said instead. This was what I'd been afraid of for the last four years and now Edward was putting into words my greatest fear.

And suddenly I couldn't bear to hear anymore. "Let me down," I said, shoving at Edward's body in front of me. Startled, he moved instinctually and that was all the opening I needed. I jumped down off the copier and was out the door before I think he even realized what was happening.

I didn't let my tears start to fall until I was out of the store, and even out of the parking lot. Finally, I pulled over into a Taco Bell parking lot and as I sobbed into my steering wheel, I knew I'd never been so humiliated.

Why had I even tried to get Edward Cullen in the first place? The whole saga had been one big mess from beginning to end. Guys like him didn't want girls like me. End of story.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hey guys! finally, the last chapter of Stapledward! sorry this was so long in coming, I am a totally dummy and mixed up the dates. luckily, Nina had a pinch hitter that could step in. in any case, it is finally here. I have to apologize if this is not. . .up to my regular standards--at least I don't think so. I really struggled to write this and I found out at about 9 PM my time (Pacific) on Sunday night that I am not a deadline writer. however, I did give it my best shot, so I hope that you're all happy with how it turned out. yeah it's kind of cliche and cheeesy but hey, the whole story is about office supply porn! thanks for all your great reviews over the course of the story!**

* * *

BPOV

Of course, Edward was waiting for me when I came home to the tiny townhouse I rented. I'd never told him where I lived, but the bastard naturally had access to all my records—including my address.

Hastily, I wiped the residual moisture off my cheeks and hoped that I didn't look like I'd been crying. Glancing in the rearview mirror, I nearly groaned when I saw my red-rimmed eyes. He'd know the instant I got out of the car that his general douchebaginess had devastated me.

But I couldn't hide in the car either, and sighing, I opened the door and walked up the driveway towards him. The only thing keeping my back straight and my eyes meeting his was my pride. I didn't want him to know that it was fucking impossible to face him after he'd rejected me.

"Bella," he said simply, "I'm sorry." He held out his arms to me, and I wanted nothing more than to go to him and forget that the last hour hadn't happened. But it had, and I couldn't forget it.

So I walked past him and his stupid lying arms and unlocked the door. Before I could shut it behind myself, he was there, holding it open. The flexed muscles of his arm were visible even in that horribly ugly red Staples polo he wore and my mouth went dry with the sight. I still wanted him as much as ever, but I had learned my lesson. You couldn't play with fire and not get burned.

"Edward," I said coldly, "please let me close the door."

"No. You have to let me explain," he begged and for a split second, I almost believed him. He sounded so damn genuine. And innocent. Like he'd never done anything wrong in his life.

Except it had to be a lie. He'd fucked me in the store with a sharpie, hadn't he? And he'd done it so well that I knew he did stuff like that all the time. I'd just been sucked in by those sweet, kind, green eyes.

"Fine," I said. "Go ahead and explain." I knew that his explanation would be meaningless, but he didn't have to know that. All I had to do was stand in the doorway and endure his presence for less than five more minutes. I could do that, I told myself.

"When I said that I didn't want to do it like this, I never meant that I didn't want you. I've wanted you for years," he said, his voice so earnest and loving that I could feel myself weakening. I wanted to believe him, but how could I? I still didn't understand how he could want me as much as I wanted him.

"What I meant," he continued, "was that I couldn't do it in the store. I couldn't do it while I was your boss and you were my employee. I want to be with you. Not just for sex. For real. But I can't do it like that."

A strange rushing noise filled my ears as my mouth hung open in shock. "I don't understand," I finally managed to mutter. "You _never _acted that way."

"Bella, how could I?" he asked, his eyes beseeching me to be kind. And oh, I wanted to. I wanted to kind him all the way to my bed and have him make love to me until dawn.

My mind raced through everything of the last week—really the last four years—and I had to admit, finally, that he had a pretty excellent point. There were a lot of things I loved about Edward, but most of all, I'd always adored his sense of unflinching honor and honesty. That was why I'd been so shocked that he'd participated in our little games for the last week. I supposed that, if he was really telling the truth about his feelings, it was possible that his own lust had gotten the better of him too.

"I shouldn't have run off," I said, a hint of uneasiness in my voice. I couldn't admit to him that I'd run because I'd been too fucking scared to follow through in the first place. I still was having difficulty understanding that perfect Edward Cullen could have had the same kind of crush that I'd had on him for _years_.

"Actually, I'm kind of glad you did," he admitted. "I would have had difficulty controlling myself with you up on that copier." It was so dark that I could barely make out the faint pink blush staining his skin, but it _was _there.

"And you can control yourself here?" I heard myself as I took a step towards him.

He took a step back and inhaled deeply. "You need to stay. . .over there," he gestured at the doorway. "I want you too much."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're still my employee." There was so much regret in his voice—about as much as I had in my heart—that for a brief second, I considered trying to convince him that it didn't matter, but I knew that it was impossible. Edward's sense of honor was infallible. Trying to convince him that it wasn't important would be like the sky turning red, and if I was one hundred percent honest with myself, it would also take away one of the things I loved so much about him.

"So we're at an impasse," I told him.

He gave me a wry smile. "No, we're not."

He handed me a folded piece of paper. I opened it and gasped.

"Edward, this is your letter of resignation."

He nodded. "I can't work there anymore, not without you. And you're going to be graduating—you need to find a better job."

I briefly considered blustering that if Staples was good enough for him, it was good enough for me, but he knew me too well.

"No," he shook his head firmly. "You're going to go somewhere that deserves you."

"What about you?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was insane. "Do you really think that I've been working at Staples for the last four years—managing the same single store—because I wanted to? Bella, I couldn't bear to leave you."

Edward's resignation letter fluttered out of my suddenly numb fingers. "You stayed there for me?" I squeaked, reaching for him again. He gave me a stern little shake of his head and I took a resigned step back.

"Don't tell me that you worked at Staples because you loved it?" he teased.

"Of course not!" I laughed. "But then I think you know I didn't. Anyway, you're resigning, I'll be giving my two weeks notice tomorrow. Why can't we. . .celebrate?" I took another hesitant step towards him.

He held up his hand again in protest. "Bella, sweetheart, I swear to God if you move one more inch, I'm going to forget myself, and that's not the right way to start this between us. I've already screwed up enough."

I pouted. "Why can't we?"

He picked up the letter that I'd let fall to the ground. "If you'd read this, you'd see that per my contract with Staples, I have to give a month notice. You have two weeks notice to give. Technically," he said with regret, "you're still my employee."

"Damn," I breathed out, my whole body aching with longing for him.

"Shall I meet you here in a month?" he asked and I could see that he was serious.

"Absofuckinglutely."

"Excellent. And Bella, I can't wait either." With a small jaunty wave, he disappeared down the driveway, towards his car, and I knew without a doubt that the next month would be the longest in my entire life.

For the next two weeks, I was nearly in physical pain as Edward and I continued to see each other at work, but by silent agreement, didn't speak to each other. I knew that if we were to spend more than ten seconds in each other's company, all rules concerning boss-employee behavior would be out the window, Edward would be on the ground and I would be on top of him.

And that, while a glorious fantasy, wouldn't exactly go over well with either the rest of the staff or the customers.

So I kept my hands to myself by avoiding Edward as much as I could, though it was hellish after being able to indulge myself.

The last day of my two week notice came, and after my shift, the rest of the employees gathered around to say goodbye. I noticed that Edward stayed on the fringe, never allowing us to come face to face. I hated that we had to continue this silly charade, but I didn't want to get Edward in trouble, so I didn't push the issue. I let him stay on the sidelines, and I hoped my occasional glance his direction went unnoticed.

Finally, after everyone was finished wishing me well, I walked out the back parking lot, wondering what I was going to do without even being able to _see _Edward for the next two weeks. I was so lost in contemplating how awful it was going to be that I didn't even see him leaning against my car.

"You," I said, startled. "What are you doing here? Someone might see you."

He shrugged, clearly not caring one way or the other. Which made no sense because we'd both spent the last two weeks being so damn _good_.

"Well, fine," I grumbled, annoyed that we'd wasted all those opportunities when we could have been really enjoying ourselves. If I'd learned one thing in the last two weeks it was that I definitely was _not _cut out to be a masochist.

Edward just laughed and when I unlocked the car, climbed in the passenger seat next to me.

We sat in silence for a moment, then I asked again. "What are you doing here? You really might be seen."

"Don't care," he said, and I thought the careless tone he used was rather unEdward-like. Then he continued, his voice becoming sheepish. "I realized right as you were leaving that this was the last time I'd see you for two weeks and well. . .I had to come out here to say goodbye properly."

I looked at him expectantly, hoping that a "proper goodbye" involved at least several screaming orgasms.

Unfortunately, judging from the expression on his face, I was a little off the mark. Instead, Edward reached and caressed my cheek with his hand and I thought that the look in his beautiful green eyes spoke more of love than of lust.

Then he kissed me, gently at first, and then harder, as if he couldn't tolerate the thought that we'd be separated.

But before either of us could get carried away, Edward broke the kiss and murmured goodbye quietly, before exiting the car, leaving me to my own confused thoughts.

I hadn't ever really considered that Edward's interest might be something more than just sex, but it seemed that he'd been telling the truth—he did care about me and he wanted something that we could take publically, without fear of professional repercussions.

All the way home I tried to decide if this revelation was going to make the next two weeks easier or harder. When it had just been sex between the two of us, waiting had been hard. Now that I knew that there was the possibility of something deeper and more lasting between us, I could barely even stay in my own skin I was so eager for the first day when we could really acknowledge our feelings.

The sex was definitely still important, I decided as I pulled into the driveway, but it wasn't _the _most important thing. Only Edward was.

My new job had started, and while it was definitely better than working at Staples, I couldn't help but be a tiny bit sad that I didn't have a beautiful man with green eyes and bronze hair working beside me. It was better this way, I kept lecturing myself, but the lessons never seemed to stick. I decided that I was just lonely and missed Edward and when the two weeks was up, everything would be fine.

The fifteenth day was a bright, sunny Saturday. I got up early, wanting to get the townhouse clean and perfect for when Edward came over. We hadn't talked about it, but I assumed that he'd be over later that night.

I climbed down the stairs blearily, heading to the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on. Before I could reach the coffee pot though, the door rang, and swearing, I detoured towards the front door, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

I opened the door without even checking the peephole first, which was stupid and something I never did, but I was so tired that I could barely even form a coherent thought.

Edward was standing on my doorstep holding a bedraggled bouquet of daisies and a carton of orange juice. I think I must have looked incredibly shocked because his expression turned from one of excitement and joy to one of uncertainty.

"Hi Bella," he said with a nervous voice. "You look um. . .surprised. . .to see me."

I don't think surprised was the word I would have picked—shocked, astonished, nearly _dismayed_, perhaps. I'd had it all planned out in my head. I would look perfect. My townhouse would look perfect. The sex would be perfect and romantic and hot. Everything would go off without a hitch. The last thing I'd ever expected was for Edward to show up at 8 AM in the fucking morning and ruin everything.

"You're early," I stuttered, not sure what the hell to say. I was definitely not mentally prepared for this.

"Are you going to invite me in anyway?" he asked, a smirking smile emerging on his lips.

"Uh, yes." I tried to stammer as I opened the door wider and wished to god that I was wearing something other than an old ratty t-shirt and plaid boxer shorts.

Edward didn't appear to mind though as he couldn't take his eyes off my bare legs. As if he'd almost forgotten the items in his hands, he thrust the flowers and OJ at me.

I took them from him and turned towards the kitchen. "Um, I'll just go put these in some water," I said, eyeing the dismal looking bouquet.

Edward caught me by the arm and said in a low voice, "Please don't bother. They're. . .pitiful. I just couldn't bear to wait a single minute to see you again and well, I thought it would look weird me coming over so I decided that if I brought flowers it might look better, but the grocery store hadn't put out the new flowers yet so I had to settle for. . .these."

I quirked one eyebrow at him, trying not laugh since he was so earnest and serious. "And the OJ?"

He sighed. "Because the flowers looked so god damned bad."

He was right. They did look awful, but he, on the other hand, looked good enough to eat. Which I fully intended to do. Now that I'd adjusted to him being here _and _looking so downright tasty, I'd changed my mind. This could work, I decided, as I gently placed both the bouquet and the juice onto the side table.

"And, Edward," I asked innocently, "what are you here for, so early in the morning?"

Every innocent thought in my entire body evaporated with Edward's calculatingly horny look at my words. "Bella, I'm here to fuck you."

That was all it took. In under three seconds, I was on him, kissing him fiercely, our tongues mingling together as his hands grasped me firmly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt my back hit the entry wall as Edward fulfilled all the promise of those early Staples encounters and became the bad boy I'd always wanted. He looked good—damn good—but he had the mouth and hands like a man who was going to hell, knew it, and wanted me to come along for the ride. And oh, I was _so _right there with him.

"Stairs," Edward rasped, his voice thick and dark with lust as he wrenched his lips away from mine. "Bed. _Now_."

I didn't think I would ever like to have someone be so rough or demanding with me, but the way Edward said it, I couldn't help but love it. This man, and his fierce unrelenting sexuality, was _all mine_. Fuck yes.

I gestured down the hall, and Edward carried me like I weighed nothing, as I attacked the side of his neck with my lips. His hands held me up and I would have thought they'd be too busy doing the holding, but one of them managed to sneak over and grab my ass, making me giggle into the soft, musky skin on his neck.

I still could smell the hint of fresh paper on him and it drove me wild as we finally reached the top of the stairs. "Which room is yours?" he groaned as I nibbled on his earlobe.

I gestured again, frantic to be on him and in him and around him. Even though we were nearly superglued together, it wasn't close enough. It wouldn't close enough until I could feel him inside of me.

Finally we reached the bed, Edward collapsing on top of me, his lips meeting mine again for a hot, fierce kiss. Now, I'd spent a lot of time at Staples watching those incredibly gorgeous hands of his. Long, tapered, elegant fingers with just the right amount of rough calluses on the tips—I'd spend many, many nights fantasizing about how good they'd feel on my skin.

The reality, however, was so much better than the fantasy, I discovered as he ran his hands up underneath my shirt and discovered with a sexy grin that I didn't believe in wearing underwear to bed.

"So smooth," he murmured as his fingertips danced over my skin, making me shiver with pleasure. His thumbs ran over my nipples and I gasped.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he said, as he lifted my shirt over my head and paused to stare at me.

"Stop staring and just get to it," I demanded. "I need you, _now_."

"Your wish is my command," he laughed, stripping away his t-shirt.

It was my turn to gasp at how Edward's muscles rippled under his milky white skin. I'd had no idea that he was so ripped, and even with the evidence under my fingertips, it was hard to really absorb that this was really happening after so many years of dreaming about it.

"Oh wait," I mumbled through Edward's lips as he kissed me. "I had some. . .props. . .for tonight."

Edward pulled away from me and I saw confusion on his face. "Props?" he questioned.

"Well yes. Some. . .extra supplies I bought on my last day. In honor of the occasion," I quipped, trying to play it casual and not freak out like I wanted to.

Edward's brow furrowed and I wondered if I'd done the wrong thing, speaking up. If I'd done the wrong thing period, actually, by gathering the props in the corner.

"There's some bubble wrap," I said quietly, "and maybe some more cord . . ."

Edward gazed at me seriously for a moment or two, and then asked me seriously, "Do you think we need that Bella? All that stuff?"

I thought about it for a minute. No, I didn't really think we needed it. I'd gotten it because I thought he might like it. Finally, I shook my head slowly.

"Good, because we don't. We're hot just like this, Bella," he said with so much affection in his eyes that it nearly took my breath away. "All we need is the two of us."

"Then why did you bring the flowers and the juice?" I teased, trying hard not to laugh.

He groaned and I finally let myself laugh, poking him in the ribs.

"You'd better stop that," he threatened as I giggled harder.

"Okay," he said with a fake threatening tone. "You asked for it now, _sweetheart_."

His hand maneuvered down my torso and his face was intent as he bent down to kiss me again and with his lips on mine, suddenly it wasn't funny anymore. Suddenly, I was just as hot for him as I'd been five minutes before.

Actually, I wasn't sure that I'd ever stopped wanting him. Wanting Edward, I tried to observe as his hand crept up my leg, was kind of a state of mind. You were in it all the time, I'd discovered.

And then his hand found its destination and I couldn't think at all. His fingers were fifty times better than Sharpies—a million times better, I decided, as I tried not to muffle my moans into the satiny smooth skin of his shoulder.

"Bella," he groaned as he felt my teeth close over the skin, "I need you."

"Then take me," I whispered into his ear. "I'm yours."

I watched as Edward fumbled with his shorts and as they dropped, my breath whooshed out. Edward was perfectly formed—he could have been carved out the most beautiful Carrere marble.

And he was all mine, I thought, as the love that I'd held inside for so long began to threaten to leak out. I felt like I was exploding with how much I cared about him and I wasn't sure how much longer I could contain it.

Then Edward slid into me, and it felt so incredibly right that I couldn't any more.

"Edward," I gasped as he began to move and I rocked against him, "I love you."

He froze. I clapped a hand over my mouth, fear coalescing inside me. I hadn't meant to say that. It had just. . .exploded out of me.

Before I could even think of what I could say to take it back, his face broke into a huge smile. He said nothing but started to move inside me again, harder and more decisively. It felt so fucking good that I gave myself over to it and let my head fall back on the bed as we moved together like we'd been created to do exactly this.

Edward thrusted harder and deeper as we lost ourselves in each other. I gripped his muscular back and I could hear his harsh pants in my ear as he neared his orgasm.

"Just a little . . .more," I begged, feeling my own just around the corner.

Edward obliged, of course, and gave me more of exactly what I wanted, like he was in my mind and knew what I needed to send me over the edge. I tumbled over, lights flashing in my eyes and my fingers clenched deeply into the skin of Edward's back. He followed just seconds later, letting out an epically long groan as he shuddered in my arms.

We lay for a minute, not moving. I wondered if he would say anything regarding my inopportune confession of love, but just when I thought that he'd forgotten about it entirely, I heard him mumble, "And I love you too, Bella."

My smile was so wide that I thought it might break my face in two. "Really?" I asked with awe.

Edward's hand caressed the side of my face, brushing away the hair that had fallen in my eyes during our enthusiastic bout of sex. "Of course. I've loved you for years."

"All this time wasted," I laughed, surprised that I believed him. But there was the ring of truth in his voice and he definitely gazed at me like he cared. And he had come over at 8 AM to see me.

"Not wasted," he argued. "It was put to good use, I think. We both lasted exactly as long as we could."

We fell quiet again and I was about to suggest we get up when Edward spoke up. "How is your new job?"

"It's good," I said brightly, "I'm working at Barnes and Noble in the Marketing department. I think it's going to be a great job."

Edward snorted in amusement and then continued to laugh, harder and harder, until he was nearly clutching his sides.

"What," I asked him with annoyance, "is so god damned funny?"

"Bella, my dear, that's where I'm working."


End file.
